fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Argo Hiyamori
(Ruse) (Ruse) Zodiac Knights (by way of his foster-mother) Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= Unknown Prison Bosco |occupation= Rune Knight Captain Spy Test-Subject Independent Mage Super-Soldier Member of the Ten Wizard Saints Member of Team Nightfall |previous occupation= Prisoner |team= Team Daybreak (On occasions, ruse) Team Nightfall |previous team= Unknown |partner= Kairi Chiyami Jin Daisenkō (On occasions) Undine Hoshikagumi (On occasions) Haruto Tsukaimei (On occasions) |previous partner= Deen Lhant |base of operations= Hargeon |status= Active |relatives= Kairi Chiyami (Adopted Little Sister) Undine Hoshikagumi (Foster Mother) Haruto Tsukaimei (Adoptive Younger Brother) Jin Daisenkō (Surrogate Brother/Future Cousin-in-Law) Zariyana Lustfield (Fiancée) Oz Feyginmore (Student) |magic= Ring Magic Nullification Magic Iron-Make Gravity Magic Heavenly Body Magic |weapons= Various Weapons (Usually made via. his Iron-Make) Shikei (死刑, "Death Penalty") Meta-Catalyst Driver Arms Weapon: Twin Mercury Blades |soul armour name ='Soul Armor Knight Kaiser' (神鎧纏最高戦士常宵闇守護 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・カイザー), Sōru Āmā Naito Kaizā; lit. meaning "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Everlasting Dusk Guardian") |soul armour image = }} Argo Hiyamori (アルゴ·火家守, Hiyamori Argo) is a deuteragonist debuting in season 2 of Daybreak: A Change of Perspective; he also serves as one of its minor antagonists in the storyline, as his and his sister's actions secretly initiate a chain of reoccurring problems that fits in to their mother's grandiose scheme upon her command. Formerly a prisoner in the country of Bosco, he's the foster son of Undine Hoshikagumi and the adoptive older brother to both Kairi Chiyami & Haruto Tsukaimei; he cherishes the three to such an extent, where he's able to put his life on the line & go to extremes for them equally. In favor to the woman who gave him a new lease on life, he became a mercenary for the Magic Council , easily passing their training; he's also serves as one of the Rune Knight Captains. Through unknown circumstances, he has very close relations with Deen Lhant & Jin Daisenkō, the latter more intimate than the former. Due to the experimentations done to him by his mother — which was funded much by the upper echoleon of Magic Council themselves, his overall prowess has reached to such a degree where he can be dubbed as a Super Soldier (超兵, Chōhei). However, unbeknownst to nearly all of its members, he's actually a spy; he joined in order to observe the council's actions and silently eliminate any possible threats to his mother's future plans. He later becomes a supporter & a benefactor of sorts to Team Daybreak, helping them out in certain situations under Undine's command. He is later introduced to Zariyana Lustfield — the future matriarch of the Lustfield Family & relative of the Daisenkō Clan, by his best friend. The two are later engaged to each other through an arranged political marriage on the orders of the Magic Council; this is to ensure the Lustfield Family is assimilated into the council itself, possessing the funds needed to continue their various projects and possessing members who could be potential Rune Knights. This would technically make Jin his future brother-in-law, something that secretly excites him. Later on, as a direct command from his mother, he becomes the teacher of Oz Feyginmore — the strongest Earth-based mage in the storyline, a La Pucelle student & the benefactor of Undine herself, finding interest in her future goals for humanity. A master over a variety of magics & different art forms, along with being the current possessor of the Divine Tool of Punishment — Shikei, he serves to be one of the strongest individuals in the series, his prowess matching the might of one of the Zodiac Knights. He's recognized by many titles given to him by various characters in the series; such titles include "Metal-Forging King of Destruction" (金鍛造破壊王, Kintanzō Hakaiō), which linked to his affinity for the element of metal, mastery over Iron-Make and the destructive potential each of his creations possesses, and "Warden of the Null Zone" (無区の典獄, Muku no Tengoku), which is due to his innate & utter mastery over Nullification Magic — something he inherited from his mother upon modifying his body to great extremities, using it in ways that's thought to be impossible. Most of all, he's been called the "Red Horseman of Eternal Warfare" (永久戦の赤騎士, Towasen no Akakishi) because of his brutish, yet effective tactics that always leaves a trail of blood, chaos, and destruction; ironically, this is the only title that he ever agrees with because he says that it perfectly fits him as a person. Later on, he's referred to the title of "Crepuscular Star Monarch" (膨大天夜空常定規 (クレプスキューラー・スター・モンアーチ) Kurepusukyūrā Sutā Monāch; lit. "Eternal Ruler of the Vast Heavenly Night Skies"), for his overall knowledge and mastery of Heavenly Body Magic — one of the most versatile non-Lost Magics in existence; each one of his techniques encompasses the power of the celestial object it represents. It's known that his prowess in various fields of both magic and military combat has led him to be offered a position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He decides to accept the position because he sees it as a chance to have access to certain information that's classified to certain individuals within the council; his reason is less noble than Haruto's — the latter joined in order to make an example of himself for the people. Argo later states that his reasons are a bit similar, but the access was the main reason for the title acceptance. Like certain characters in the series, he's able to utilize the Soul Armours. In his case, his was made by Undine herself through very orthodox methods, crafted at the exact same time as his sibling's very own; it's only usable through the special limiter made by his mother to restrain his ever-growing power. Donning it in certain situations, he becomes Soul Armor Knight Kaiser (神鎧纏最高戦士常宵闇守護 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・カイザー), Sōru Āmā Naito Kaizā; lit. meaning "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Everlasting Dusk Guardian"). Appearance Argo has been described in many instances as "handsome", "cool" and "sexy" by those who see him; this ironically contrasts with his somewhat-rough persona he exudes on a daily basis. It's said that he unintentionally garnered the attention of all the females who have encountered him; this especially held true to those at La Pucelle, who've seen him countless times when he converses with either Kairi or Noah, and those within the Magic Council. Even certain individuals in the storyline, such as Alexis Tenjouin and Kaguya Kobayashi commented on his appearance at one time or another, despite having interests in other individuals. The only ones immune to his "lady-killing charms", as Deen & Jin likes to comically put it, are his sister Kairi — though she does admit he is attractive as the entire student body sees her as cute, his mother Undine — who's in-fact not much attracted to the opposite gender (not yet at least), & Giselle Mercury — who only has interest in Zanma. In fact, he's been featured multiple times in Sorcerer's Magazine, being highly ranked in the Top Five of “''Mage you want to have as a Boyfriend''”, much to his embarrassment as he doesn't think of himself as worthy of such a compliment; interestingly enough, he's reached the #1 spot on multiple cases, something that he didn't expect. It should be noted that, like Jin, he has a remarkable air of confidence and stoicism surrounding him; this ironically, befits him characteristically, unlike the former. It's because of this trait that the two are so friendly with other. Because of the multiple experiences & hardships he's been through in life, coupled with the modifications done to him upon joining the Magic Council — acting as its mercenary while doubling as one of its Rune Knight Captains, thus allowing him to attain the status as Super Soldier, along with the dangerous missions he constantly goes on — whether its on the orders of his mother or the council members themselves, Argo has a very-toned and muscular body; this further augments his attractiveness, making him even more desirable amongst the female populace. Not only that, he's exceedingly tall, possessing tan-colored skin. This, in short, makes him a person of heightened physical stature, his build outclasses most athletes and soldiers by miles and margins. He holds a broad build, with a full set of muscles around his abdomen, back, and arms, but most evidently his legs, which are rarely revealed to anyone thanks to his choice of clothing. It's also known that said body is very durable because of the extreme training, dangerous situations he tends to be under, and modifications he went through in order to obtain it, being able to take the brunt of many fatal attacks and emerging with nothing but mere scratches. However, because of those same past experiences that he has scars all over his body; some are noticeable, others not so much. The most prominent one is the small marking seen underneath his burnt-red, estranged hairstyle, which has many bangs jutting out in different directions. One of the most noticeable traits is his heterochromia; this means he has two different-colored eyes. The one on his left is slate-grey, while the one on the right is golden-yellow. It's later revealed in his backstory that he's received much hassle because of it — it was a sign of a bad omen where he used to live, thus he was orphaned shortly after his parents had mysteriously died. Later, his golden-eye was modified by his mother, Undine, turning it into an artificial eye that holds many functions. A comical note made by Undine on many occasions is that, like Jin and Haruto, he's *ehem* "well-endowed" — something that she makes fun of for all three of them; she found out this fact when she performs monthly exams on them in-order to check up on her children/test subject's overall health amongst other things. It seems that, like the other two, he gets flustered when she brings up this topic — especially in-front of Kairi, who's clueless on what she means; either he or the other two would often try to shift the subject, much to her amusement. Like his sister, Kairi, he has two attires; each one holds to a certain occasion. When he's working as a mercenary or when he's doing business for his mother, his outfit consists of a dark sleeveless tank-top that goes right up to his neck, revealing an ample amount of muscular definition. He wears a dark sweater over it in certain cases, usually if the weather starts to get colder. It's topped off with a wine red jacket with black trimmings & decorated with various metal designs; it should be noted that there are pockets in the front for practical purposes. He wears green military-style khaki pants, which has two larger pockets on each side, ending near the base of his lower leg; when it meets with his red, thick wool socks that's worn under his dark military-esque boots that has a metal buckle on each side, containing a red-piece of Lacrima formed in the shape of a diamond at its epicenter — the purpose being unclear at this point, it creates a miniature ballooning-effect. It's held together by a cloth-like belt with a metal buckle, the strap's end hanging freely. Interestingly enough, this outfit's designed is slightly based off of the one worn by members of Daisenkō Clan, something noticed by Jin himself, and later admitted to be true by both Undine and Argo themselves — the former being its creator, saying that their uniforms are perfect for combat situations. This outfit is very flexible, fitting its status as combat-oriented and is made from the same material as Undine's lab coat; this means that it self-cleaning and self-repairing, given enough time. This is his main outfit, commonly seen throughout the storyline. Argo's second attire is more geared to relaxation time, usually when he's on break, spending time with his family, or when its the weekend. The outfit is also combat-oriented for emergency purposes, but not as much as his main one. It's something that one would expect him to wear, as it somewhat matches his rough personality, yet amplifies his physical appearance to match that of a "punk". Consisting of an untucked dress shirt and a silk tie loosened around his neck, he wears black jeans that fit tightly around his legs, revealing their muscular definition, unlike in previous attire — where his pants purposely hid said definition, with a white leather belt; the belt has a red Lacrima in the shape of a rectangle, not unlike his boots; the purpose behind said Lacrima implant is unknown at this point. However, it's powers are only seen upon the activation of Argo's magical powers or when exerting greats amounts of energy in one sitting. He wears an unzipped hoodie over his dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Over it, he wears a blazer that's also has its sleeves rolled up to its elbows; however, its much higher than the hoodie, as the latter is the most prominent feature that Argo wants to show off; despite its normal appearance, it's very durable, made from an extremely strong material, thus is able to take the brunt of even the most powerful attacks and suffer little damage. To top it all off, he wears boots; unlike his previous pair, they are made from various pieces of brown leather and jut outwards near the top, making them look loose. Also, it's string-based; Argo ties them in a strange fashion, having it surround the base multiple times, making a distinct separation of the top and bottom before ending it in the usual knot. The bottom have grips on them, as with normal boots, but they're much stronger, as they're made from a combination of steel and rubber mixed into one in a careful process. Thus, Argo is able to grip onto even the most slippery of surfaces with no adverse effects whatsoever. Also, it enhances his kicking strength greatly, letting him cause even heavier damage to his adversaries/targets with little to no effort on his part. It's noted that in these two attires, he always wears his limiter, something he never goes without; it was a gift from the one he cherishes the most — Undine, the one who gave him a new lease on life. Also, it's for emergency purposes just in-case he needs to don his Soul Armor in order to combat potential threats that far exceed his own expectations. Personality History Equipment Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ), Rakurima; lit. "Magical Crystal"): Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Lacrima is crystallized Magic. Metaphysically, Lacrima calls upon the wisdom of the world in order to manipulate nature itself. This manifests as the phenomenon of magic for most Lacrima, although other Lacrima pieces enhance the user's abilities. To withdraw the power from the stabilized crystal, a shock triggered by the user's mind is required. As a result, the Lacrima user's mind is weakened and frequent use of Lacrima without rest taxes their stamina. A Mage can charge their Magic into a Lacrima to suit their uses. Lacrima is best used when slotted into a weapon or a piece of armour. Once slotted into an equipment piece, the user can unleash powerful attacks or call upon special effects relating to the type of Lacrima itself. Using Lacrima has both pros and cons. Depending on the type and strength of the Lacrima equipped, some stats may be hindered or enhanced. It's known that Argo is one of the main users of this mysterious crystal; he uses it for combat purposes. Equipped on his clothes and other gear, they serve a variety of purposes, most of which are completely unique to his person. One such purpose is the usage of its power in tandem with his Divine Tool; the latter has been modified to such an extent that it's able to incorporate other elements in order to let Argo have access to a slew of abilities with the addition of boosting it's already immense power. Argo carries a pouch on his person, filled with small lacrima crystals; they serve to aid him when the time comes. Shikei (死刑, Death Penalty): Originally, Shikei was a large handcannon-esque revolver, its make completely in metal, while sporting five unraveling barrels that came to form a cross motif, and a wicked, menacing, and devilish aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments, all in metallic grey and dark black. Any bullets formed from the Shikei appear noticeably solid, at least when unfired, rather than just the standard bullets of magic; this ensures that they will be able to deal tremendous damage, and are automatically guided to the target via heat-seeking properties. Shikei had unlimited ammo, and all of its shots dealt tremendous damage; it was said that the bullets never miss. The bullets had three small spheres orbiting around it, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual attack, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interacted with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex that demolishes everything that it comes into contact with. The Death Penalty, known formally as Capital Punishment, is one of the highest sentences laws and states can give out to offenders and criminals, as a form of punishment, and to halt political dissent. Argo found it during one of his missions. Upon seeing the wear and tear, he gave it to his foster mother, Undine Hoshikagumi. Upon a closer diagnostic, she stated that it needed to be re-built from scratch as it's been heavily damaged and there was much wear in most of the parts. Upon leaving it with her, the latter used her strange scientific methods & various materials she had at her disposal in order to make it new again; the end result was something he didn't expect. When he received it back at the same time Kairi had with a renewed Thunderbrand — both of whom still retained their core abilities that gave them their status as a Divine Tools respectively along with their individual sentience, Argo's weapon took on a new form. In this form, is classified as a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe" (変化銃剣剳 (バリアント・バリスティック・チェーン・サイス), Barianto Barisutikku Chēnsaisu) or "VBCS" for short. Argo noted that it's more high-tech than before; Undine noted that she had to use Orichalcum and other materials in order to re-forge it. Not only that, the process took longer than expected, thus few additions were made, such as equipping it to use Lacrima in order to enhance its overall capabilities and the like; however, she also noted that the new weapon had some of its old parts but converted into a new form. This is because they could be salvaged, thus re-usable; the most prominent examples are the barrel and the core, both of which are the core parts of the Divine Tool itself. It was something that Argo didn't expect. Upon closer inspection, the weapon has a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to an over-sized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. When unsheathed, Shikei appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective as if not more than, its sheath. The essence of both is that they fit together as one but come out to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, Shikei is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also has a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt. The pistol is used as a ranged weapon and its recoil can be used to swing or anchor the blade. In pistol form, the weapon resembles a kama, with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the edge. The blade itself seems to be very strong, able to cut through metal with little resistance. The end of the katana's blade appears to have a sharpened double-edge, terminating in a raised spike. The spike and double-edge would allow Argo to have the main edge and pistol barrel facing outward while maintaining a potentially lethal hold on an enemy. To transform, the blade will flip down from the hilt along the user’s arm, then the top half will slide over the bottom half to shorten its length. After explaining the basis of their enhanced weapons, she told them about their nature and warned them to treat them with the utmost care. Agreeing, he took his new and improved weapon, dubbing it as "Mortalitate Quam Rector" (死神の名で過激罰の管理者 (モルタルテイト·クワムー·レクター) Mōtaruiteito Kuwamu Rekutā; Latin for "Ruler of Mortality & Death", Japanese for "Administrator of Extreme Punishment in the name of the Death God"); it's one of his most beloved possessions. He only uses it on certain occasions and like Kairi & her weapon, they share a very intimate relationship as the two have very similar qualities; in fact, like Kairi, he's able to bring out the weapon's true potential even in this new form. It's much more than any other of its previous wielders. It should be noted that when Argo is not using this weapon, it is usually kept in a special pack that he has at his right side. Later on, he discovers that it has another function — it can act as a kusarigama. Because of the way it's shaped while in pistol mode, when attaching something to it, he can swing it around letting it reach targets from a certain range. What's more, by using the special function in its pistol form, it can used as a recoil of sorts, letting it be launched at incredible speeds & great velocity, thus making the attack even more lethal. Argo got the idea after battling against chain-sickle mages while on various missions; he started to use his Iron-Make: Chains, which he tied to his left arm & around Shikei's trigger in pistol form. In this state, he freely swinging it around. With this, the weapon becomes even more of a force to be reckoned with. :Lacrima Magazine-Based Capabilities: Unlike before, this new version of Shikei is equipped to be used in-unison with Lacrima; while maintaining its incredible shooting capabilities and infinite ammo supply, by inserting a certain magazine in the bottom of Shikei, the crystals re-act to the newly converted core & barrel of the weapon itself. This causes it to glow a faint hue via. the gray stripes on said weapon. Being in-tandem with the magazine, when one of the Lacrima crystals are used, the gray stripes will glow in the same color as said Lacrima crystal. Thus, the ability activates. It should be noted that the abilities used aren't just restricted to just the weapon itself; it can also affect Argo himself or even the enemy. But this depends on the Lacrima used. These abilities prove to be handy in tight situations, but Argo uses them on only the strongest of opponents, mixing them in with his other magical abilities and physical prowess, allowing him to get the upper hand on them in combat. Because there's magic in these mystical crystals, it barely takes a dent in his overall magical power. On the downside, each ability can be used once for a few minutes before it de-activates; the Lacrima crystals are small, thus their effects are a lot shorter. When all of them have run-out, he would have to re-fill the magazine again with a new set of crystals; not only that, the crystals take a bit of time to properly synchronize with the weapon itself. When its done, the stripes on the weapon will glow a gray-hue. If one factors all of these in, it's concluded that the cool-down time for the usage of Lacrima-based abilities is properly surmounted to ten minutes at best; it's something that they can use to their advantage in order to mount a counterattack against Argo's person. :*'Red': This lacrima allows for Argo's offensive power, both physical and magical, to be increased two-fold. However, it last for five minutes at best before it de-activates. When this is active, it takes the form of a fiery-red aura that surrounds his body. It's one of his most commonly-used lacrima, as it allows him to land heavier blows against his opponents. :*'Green': This lacrima allows for an increase of Argo's already inhuman speed and reaction time. It's signified by a light-green aura surrounding his person; it tend to take the form of wisps of wind, one of the two elements that's related to speed, alongside the lightning element. It's very useful as it allows him outspeed his opponents, dodge multiple point-blank range attacks with ease, enhance his hyper combat skills, and take out an entire group of opponents in a very short amount of time. However, it only last for about five minutes. It's one of the few lacrima that enhances his physical prowess instead of the weapon. :*'Violet': This lacrima allows Argo's weapon to be coated with a type of corrosive poison. Activated for about five minutes at a time, it surrounds the weapon in a violet hue; this goes from the blade to even the bullets. Anything the weapon should touch will be slowly corroded; for inorganic organisms and objects, the corrosion will be fast-acting. The only exception is that if the object in question has an agent that slows down the process or halts it completely. For organic beings, the corrosion process is slow. However, should it enter the body, it will be hastened to some extent. It's known that the process is extremely painful. However, as stated before, it can either be halted or stopped completely. It doesn't work against those who have some sort of immunity to poison. It should be noted that the more times the target is struck with the poison-imbued Shikei, the more likely they will succumb to its effects. This is because the poison accumulates over time, becoming more powerful as it does so. Argo uses this on certain occasions, being of his most used. :*'Silver': This lacrima allows a weakened form of both Illusion Magic and the Afterimage Technique. When he's hit, it leaves a dark haze of sorts that not only blocks the opponent's vision, but also the equilibrium & perception temporarily. This is possible because of the haze releasing small eternano particles that enter the opponent's body, reaching the brain and interfering with the nuclear signals it sends to the rest of the body that specifically deals with both ocular and motor functions. However, the effects last for a few minutes, which can be reduced if the opponent has a grasp on handling their own magical power. This one of the least used lacrima functions, reserving it as a last resort. :*'Black': Considered to be his most powerful, this lacrima allows for Argo to utilize the dangerous properties of Destruction Magic; basically, his weapon is coated in the magic itself, signified by a dark aura that surrounds said weapon in the period that the lacrima is active. When Argo uses his weapon, anything it touches is completely destroyed. This includes magical defenses and armors, both of which are known to be highly durable. The only exception is that it's unable to destroy anything imbued with or crafted from Orichalcum — the hardest known metal in Daybreak. However, it will damage it in the process, albeit to some degree. This is perfect when clashing with other forces, as it gives him an upper hand. It can also be applied to his bullets as well, allowing him to increase their destructive potential. However, the downside to this is that the lacrima can only be active for a very short period — precisely thirty seconds in any given interval. Thus, like his silver lacrima, it's used as a last resort. It's known that he received this type of lacrima from his fiancèe — Zariyana Lustfield. Her family is the primary creator and utilizer of said lacrima. Artificial Eye: Sometime after his adoption and his modification into a Super Soldier for the Magic Council, Undine installed an artificial eye into Argo; the purpose of it is to assist him in his various missions, all which are very high-levelled, and to gather information on Undine's behalf. The term "artificial" doesn't truly describe the eye; in fact, it's quite the opposite. His eye is very natural. What gives it the overall definition of being artificial is due to an implanted biochip located above the eye socket. This biochip has a program that emits electromagnetic waves that interfere with the neural synapse, specifically ocular signals. It sends specific information to it, giving certain options and commands. Thus, when Argo accesses it, the information takes the form of various icons, each one allowing him to use a certain function. There appear to be six icons and when one of them is accessed, another six options appear. This means that there are precisely thirty-six options that Argo can choose from, each one more versatile than the last. Some of them include ocular magnification — which is helpful for his assassinations, letting him get a close-up on the said target, data gathering & sending — which is good for getting information on certain subjects, electromagnetic spectrum vision — something that allows to view certain waves and frequencies, thus allowing him to take appropriate action in response to each one and projection — a function that allows him to project an image of various kinds; this is useful for when he's speaking to Undine or another one of his superiors and for disguising him by projecting said images onto his person. Argo explains that nearly all of them are supplementary, meant to either enhance his physical capabilities or perform other non-battle-related functions; it's not meant to be used in combat. However, he also explains that there are exceptions, having one or two that can be used for combat but only under certain circumstances. This eye is, in fact, one of the most useful tools he has in his in his possession; it allows him to accomplish his missions more smoothly and with a higher success rate, something that it was originally intended to do. It should be noted that it can be used under any condition, as it's a natural part of him. :*'Slave Red' (真紅の魔眼 (スレーブ・レッド), Surēibu Reddo; lit. "Crimson Demon Eyes"): A power that originally belonged to Giselle Mercury, being of her own design and later copied by Undine herself at some point in time. The latter found a way to install the spell into the biochip by extracting & copying the information on said spell from her brain and converting it into data. She then downloaded the data into the biochip. This spell can only be accessed through the use of the upper central icon. After that, the eye will flash a brilliant crimson. This signifies the spell's activation. Like with Undine & Giselle's version of the spell, it allows Argo to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. This is highly-valued as it allows him to perform certain functions on his opponents that he can't do through normal means. This includes implantation certain memories — which causes a shift in perception, memory erasure, and anything similar to those effects. Not only that, he can re-write any commands that were originally implanted in an individual by someone else, allowing him to free someone from mind control. However, unlike Giselle & Undine's respective versions of the technique, Argo's is slightly weaker, being artificial in nature and relying on very little magic to activate. He also needs some sort of eye contact in order for it to work. Not only that, it can only be used a certain amount per day; in Argo's case, it's a maximum of four times a day. Should he go over the limit for any reason, not only will it not work, but he will injure himself mentally. Thus, Argo is wise in when it needs to be utilized. Outside of his other magical and combat skills respectively, it proves to be one of his most powerful and his most resourceful. Synopsis Magics & Abilities Quotes *''"Oy, oy, oy! That's not cool! Do you know where you're looking? That's are a man's— What the hell am I saying?! Could you just please...... For all of our sakes, just stop! You had your fun. Forgive me if I'm sounding rude, but that type of comment is not something to be really proud of, to be honest. It's very unlady-like for someone of your stature."'' — Argo showing his embarrassment towards his mother's perverted comment about his "male pride". *''"All I want is for someone to understand me. All of my life, people despise me and treated me like the plague because of my gifts and upbringing. The called my so many things and done various acts to me that I began to lose hope in this wretched world. I have been desperate since then, wanting to find some person to connect to. I want someone to scold me for doing something stupid and praise me for when I do good. I want someone to be there in my hardest of times, helping me to get through it. I want.... emotional support, one filled with genuinity. I know I sound childish, but that's all I want. Nothing more, nothing less."'' — Argo trying to find the emotional solace he's been so desperately looking for. *''"Such disgusting creatures. You people came here, wreak havoc amongst the populace, and act you own the joint. Who the fuck you think you are?! Huh?! Look at the faces of the people you've just hurt! They injured..... Scared..... Crying.... Falling into despair.... They did nothing to deserve such treatment. What's worse is that you're standing there, laughing at their pain. I will not allow for such actions to continue. Even if it takes every cell in my body, I will destroy every last one of you cretins. I will make sure you'll never show your face on this plane of existence ever again!"'' — Argo's rage towards a Zodiac Knight for hurting innocent by-standers. *''"W-what? Me..... A Wizard Saint....! But, that's one of the highest positions that one is awarded. They're known for making great contributions to society as a whole. Not only that, they're feared for their power. It takes a great deal in-order to become one. It's every wizard's dream to someday be promoted to one. Now me, of all people, is being promoted to such a position....? What did I do that's so great anyways? All I did was do a few missions on behalf of the Magic Council..... I get it now; maybe it's because they see something in me. They're merely rewarding me for my "hard work", but they could done it some other way. This is a bit much for a lowlife such as myself; I'm merely a mercenary, a person who does the dirty work in the shadows to make sure society is a better place for the rest. All the while, I stockpile more sins as I go along. I really don't deserve it..... What should I do?"'' — Argo's utter shock & disbelief upon learning that he's been promoted to a Wizard Saint by the upper echoleon of the Magic Council. *''"My magic is mainly combat-oriented; it's main purpose is for the complete domination of the opposing side. There's no such thing as gentle or merciful with my magic. Everything it does is geared towards absolute destruction of my enemies. Before it, all is reduced to utter nothingness. Maybe it's because of my upbringing and personality that it turned out to be like that. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth. I've been through some fucked-up shit most of my life. And they always that 'magic=feelings' concept is true in more ways than one. It's proven. Even my status as a mercenary and the various epithets that were given to me tend to reflect this fact."'' — Argo talking about the nature of his magic. *''"So..... That's the plan, huh? Though it may be a bit misguided in some aspects, I can see the legitimacy behind it — especially coming from a genius mind such as her's. And, this is all for the sake of humanity. No one would suffer and if they did, it can easily be mended once the plan comes to fruition. All right, I will assist my mom in any way so that her wishes may come true. I at least owe her that much."'' — Argo upon learning of his mother's true objectives. *''"There are people in this world who accepted me for who I am; they saw the real me, the one crying for help. They helped me get through this harsh reality. They peeled away the layers of my jaded heart, revealing the various, welling-up emotions buried within. They made my cry, relieving me of all of my burdens. They gave me something to live for. They....showed me what it's like to be human. Me, this monster filled with so much regret. For that, I cherish them greatly; they're not random people I just walk by everyday, they're family. For that, I would fight in their stead; I will make sure nothing comes to harm any of them. It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; before I could never fight for myself because I knew it was meaningless. But now its different. For others, especially those like them, I will not only fight, but if it should come it, I will gladly kill!"'' — Argo showing his love & thankfulness for Kairi, Haruto, Undine, & Jin, amongst many others. Navigation Category:Male Category:Males Category:Soul Armour Knight Category:Daybreak characters Category:Molding Magic User Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Anti-Hero Category:Magic Council Category:Assassin Category:Gun User Category:Original Characters Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Sword user Category:Weapon User Category:Alphy's Character Lineup